From the Eyes of a Child
by Infinity8Kyaun
Summary: We will be looking at what happens in the lives of the Naruto Kids (Series not character) through various one shots. Each character has a different story to tell in a different way! I hope you enjoy!
1. Sarada

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights go to its respective owner.

~Hey guys, I just had this really awesome idea of writing a series of one shots about Naruto's kids(The series not the character we all love, yes you I know you do too). So I hope you guys enjoy.

Dear Journal,

Father wasn't home today, as usual. No one really knows where he goes, not even Mother, but every time I follow him, he just _shifts _away. I suspect it to be an ability of his rinnegan, something I'll probably never get to see. Anyways, today at the academy Boruto, pulled a prank on Shino sensei, something about pesticide? I don't really know but, I think Shino-sensei was _crying. _You would've thought otherwise, that weird visor of his hides his eyes, how the heck does he even see? Back to the prank, I do remember a whole bunch of his insects lying dead clicking; I gotta admit that Boruto is pretty bold to do such a thing. I mean come one his dad is flipping Hokage who would dare to even... I doubt his little sister will grow up to be so brash. Also, during my normal observation routine, I think I saw Might Guy challenging Kakashi Sama to a race? I will never understand that man, he can't even walk and still has the nerve to challenge our past hokage to a race?I do have to give him credit though, he almost single handedly took out Madara Uchiha and he didn't even die! I wonder what would happen if he met Boruto, never mind, the town would be a wreck! And then when I came home, Mother was doing her _thing_ again. Where she makes an afternoon cup of tea and leaves a spare cup of tea out for Father at the end of the table, like she's expecting him to come. Maybe it was something they did before I was born? Anyways, she just sat at the table in the kitchen and sighed, not even touching her tea. Whenever she does this, she doesn't even notice when I walk in, so I just go to my room or outside and train. Whatever I don't mind the silence, half of the time she is either yelling at Aunt Ino, something about a pig and a billboard? That's enough for the day though; I think I'll go practice shurikenjutsu or something….

AN: Can you guess who this is? Review and let me know what you think. Next chapter will focus on a name mentioned in this chapter! Till next time


	2. Boruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights go to respective owner.

Dear Journal-Chan

Today was the day of the Kage Summit at the Hidden Leaf Village. Dad of course has to act all high and mighty like he's better than everyone else and stuff, I just hate him! All of my friends get to spend time with their dads and mine is hardly ever home! He always says "the village is my family" "I'm the father to the village too" but I don't care! You're supposed to me my cool dad and show me your famous shadow clone jutsu DATTEBASA! Honestly, I take it back, I don't hate you dad. I just feel alone sometimes when you aren't around. Half of the time when you're home it's time for dinner and then I have to go to bed. Or when you do have time for me, Himawari always cries or something and then you just pay attention to her. I really wish you had more time for me dad. I just hope no one finds out why I really do all those pranks, when I do them, it doesn't make me feel as alone if Uncle Neji were alive he would spend time with me right? Or maybe I could go hangout with Auntie Hanabi! I heard that she's the best fighter from my mom's clan. I heard from her once on one of her missions that she used Gentle Fist 128 palms! She has got to be lying right? That's not even possible. Or maybe I could hang out with Sarada, but she's pretty weird. She just kinda stands there, hardly ever speaks, but the times my mom made me play with her when we were kids I barely remember Uncle Sasuke being home either. Sarada might be just like me! Who knows, anyway, time to pull a new prank, the last one was hilarious using pesticide on Shino-sensei! I never seen him cry before, but how does he cry if he doesn't even have eyes? Oh well, off to go see the legendary Might Guy!


End file.
